


【索香】抱着刀睡觉

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 索隆会抱着他的刀睡觉。到底是他撑着刀睡，还是刀靠着他？
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	【索香】抱着刀睡觉

索隆会抱着他的刀睡觉。

他常常会坐在草地上，把刀靠在肩膀上，手环着就睡了。有时候抱一把，有时候抱两把，有时候抱三把，看不出规律，也看不出道理。到底是他撑着刀睡，还是刀靠着他？

山治站在上层甲板上，靠着栏杆一边抽菸一边观察索隆。他知道思考这种事情很无聊，但今天确实很无聊。

山治吐了个烟圈，决定做个实验。

他走到草地上，居高临下的望着剑士。剑士今天抱了三把刀，山治试验性的握住其中一把刀的刀柄，慢慢往上抽。

他预期警觉性很高的索隆会马上收紧掌握，睁开眼睛瞪他，质问他想干什么，但没有。索隆继续睡，山治也继续抽，直到秋水整把刀都被他抽走，索隆仍然没有反应。

**有趣！**

山治兴奋了起来，突然有种在玩扭曲版叠叠乐的感觉。他咬住唇，小心翼翼的把手握上鬼彻的刀柄。

慢慢的，鬼彻也离开了索隆的怀抱，剑士还是没有醒。 **这家伙也太不小心了吧？武器被偷了都不知道。** 山治鄙视的对着索隆瞇起眼，把手放上和道。

就在和道被抽离的瞬间，索隆的手突然往前一伸，把山治捞进怀里，和道落在草地上。索隆将脸贴上山治的脖子蹭了蹭，继续睡。

山治一脸懵逼的坐在索隆腿上，背贴着索隆的胸膛。他看着剑士的手臂恢复了环着刀的姿势，只不过现在是环在自己的腰上。

 **这家伙是把自己当成刀了吗？** 山治额头爆出青筋。 **还给你就是了嘛！这是什么一定要抱着东西才能睡的小孩子习惯啊？**

只要再把刀放回索隆怀里，他就会松开自己了吧。山治这么想。

山治想掰开剑士的手，把刀放回去，但那条金刚臂却怎么也掰不动，甚至连另一条手臂都环上来了。

三把刀都落在不远处，山治努力伸长腿要去搆。可恶，搆不到。乌索普经过两人身边，用微妙的表情看着他们，不发一语的走了。

 **回来啊！帮我把刀拿过来！** 山治想对乌索普喊，但就在这个时候，索隆微微转动头，唇贴上山治的脖子，亲了一口。

 **索隆平常有亲刀的习惯吗！？** 山治在心里炸毛。 **要是他醒来发现他亲的其实是自己最讨厌的人会怎么样？**

山治呆滞的坐在索隆怀里，索隆突然动了动，醒了。他睡眼惺忪的望着怀里的山治，山治也回看着他。

「喔，刀灵具现化了啊。」索隆说着，伸出手捏捏山治的脸颊。嗯，很软嫩。「还长得跟臭厨子一模一样，真是不幸。」

「不幸个毛啊！」山治怒吼，挣脱开来一脚踢过去，却被索隆捉住脚踝。

「性子也跟圈圈一样烈，我可不记得有把你教成这样。」索隆瞇起眼，用力一拉，单脚站立的山治往前摔，膝盖挂上索隆的肩膀，整个人扑进他怀里。

「要听主人的话啊。」索隆邪魅一笑，捏起山治的下巴，吻住他的唇。

「 **你个大变态！竟然会猥亵自己的刀！** 」山治红着脸大叫，一把推开索隆，飞也似的逃进厨房里。

索隆坐在原地，看着厨房门被暴力的摔上。他转头望着地上的三把刀。

「别那样看我。我才不会对你们做什么。」


End file.
